Emilia Anteris
Emilia is a former member of the Silent Lord's personal guard, however after she uncovered a horrible truth, she was found guilty of high treason and a kill order was placed on her. Seeking asylum, she joined Aizen's forces and received the customary upgrades. Following the Oken War, she became allied to the Erachi and would aid them before and after the Collapse. History Emilia served as one of the Royal Guard for the Silent Lord, original ruler of existence, for untold years, before she learned of his inevitable demise at the hands of Keryn Renner, untold eons in the future. Her knowledge of this event marked her for death, and she would be forced to flee into the refuge offered by the warlord Aizen. She would serve him up until the Oken War fought on Earth Plane, when she would turn against Aizen and help the forces opposing him, led by Keryn, to his defeat and death at Keryn's hand. Following this war, Emilia would undergo persecution at the behest of Coalition leaders, but would be vouched for and taken on as a so called prisoner by Renner and her new wife, Rachel Seaver. This would lead to a fast friendship between the couple of Emilia. When Keryn and Rachel were forced to plead for the life of their son, Enarion, as the circumstances of his birth led the Court of Harton to believe he should be destroyed, Emilia agreed to protect and raise the child for the year the couple was away. She would work alongside Katalena Akulov to care for the boy for the year, during which they lived together and forged a close friendship of their own. During this time Emilia would share a brief romance with the Shanara Order member Alaric Rhazien, though this would lead nowhere serious. During the Collapse, Emilia attempted to use her powers to evacuate people from Earth, but the surge of power that left many of the superpowered individuals of existence severely diminished, she was thrown off course and wound up on a world beyond the outer rim. Emilia would spend the next three years surviving alone in far space, eventually coming into possession of a ship that she would use to make her way to Coruscant, the new seat of galactic government after the annihilation on Earth. Personality and Traits Emilia is a kindhearted individual with an extreme distaste for killing and violence. Prior to the collapse, she would almost always rely on wits to calm a situation before violence could begin, or use her abilities to force the conflict into submission so it could be resolved otherwise. During and after The Collapse, Emilia was left stranded on the edges of known space and was forced to harden herself to the violence of the world, especially with the diminishing of her abilities. Her distaste for violence does not beget inability, as Emilia is a lethal combatant in close and at range. Her kindhearted nature will lead to her emphasizing mercy and compassion when possible, and always leads to her caring for those who are close to her. Emilia is trained in close quarters combat, both unarmed and armed. She prefers to wield a sword that is capable of conducting minute amounts of biotic energies to emphasize it's power. During her years alone immediately following the Collapse, Emilia would also learn to become an able pilot. Powers and Abilities Emilia is the user of the "Room", which allows her to create a spherical territory of light blue aura. In this territory, she is capable of separating and spatially displacing anything and everything inside (including herself), referred to as that she can "operate" on anything within the spherical "operating room". Easily among the most versatile abilities around, with her powers, Emilia is easily capable of causing mass havoc within the area she controls. She can also use it for teleportation purposes. She has also demonstrated being able to apply his ability for medical purposes. Following the Collapse, this ability was massively diminished. She can only use the sphere within an area up to fifteen feet across, and her abilities within the area of effect are lessened. Mainly, Emilia uses it to freeze people in place when attacked or uses it to stop injuries from worsening so that they may be treated. She is no longer able to spatially rend things or people apart or assemble them, but instead has adapted this ability to her own and others' survival Post-Collapse. Category:Sternenritter